A Being Of Fire and Blood
by Ireland Scott of BROH
Summary: Hi! The important note at the beginning of the first chapter will tell everything, and I hope you enjoy the story of Lyn Matrivot!
1. Prologue and Important Stuff!

**First things first, THIS IS NOT REALLY-TECHNICAL-ACTUALLY A FANFICTION! I just tend to have trouble with uploading on places like Wattpad, or Archive of Our Own. So I am going to write this story as something that Harry reads one summer, and it may go from there. Second thing, THIS STORY TAKES PLACES IN THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY! Meaning, Harry was orphaned in 2001, and went to Hogwarts in 2011. Haven't decide on the year for this story yet, but I'll figure it out! Third, in the series, I may play a bit with Harry making technology available to magic... Just so he can read the story at Hogwarts, but I don't know yet! Please give me creative criticism, and no worries about follows and favorites... I just hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer for entire story: I do NOT own Harry Potter, if I did, Harry would have ended up with Luna, Ron dead or with Lavender, and Hermione with Blaise Zabini from some interesting twists. As it did not, this it is not mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Claim: I DO however, own the series** ** _They Are Called Gods_** **and the books that are contained in it. If anyone wants to use that story, be my guest, just give me credit.(And tell me when you do it. ;P)**

 **Anything that is not written in italics after the summaries is Harry, and in italics is the story. Bold and Italics is the fictional version of me, and anything in plain bold is an AN!**

 _Summary:  
One summer, when Harry was home from Hogwarts, and had been 'gifted' a piece of Muggle tech called an 'Ipod'. He is exploring this device when he stumbles onto a young Author's blog, where the person was writing the first book in a series through her blog. His interest is caught by the series, __They Are Called Gods_ _and the first book,_ _A Being of Fire and Blood._ _So he begins to read..._

 _"Fire and War, Life and Earth, Shadows and Water, Light and Wind. Those are the realms of our four gods. When we need protection or warmth, we pray to Lyn of Blood. When we need food, or are traveling the roads, we pray to Rhyne of the Fields. When we travel at night, or by sea, we pray to Anne of the Moon, and when we pray for guidance, or our rulers, we pray to Jorge of the Sun. Each of our gods are influential, and all mighty. They saved the kingdoms for the first rulers, the twins Anastatsia and Ferdinand, and have guided us ever since. The people of the kingdom have four yearly offerings required to the temples, one for each. And depending on your job after school, you may pay more."_

 _"Mrs. Forest, where were they born?"_

 _"In the High Realms. Now, hush. Listen..."_

-Line Break-

Harry had lain on his bed as soon as he had returned to the Dursleys, knowing that the coming summer promised to be hellish and boring. Strangely though, his family had actually given him something that wasn't cheap. It was... weird. He was now the proud owner of a muggle ipod, sixth generation. As he was exploring the interweb, or whatever it was called... he "googled" the phrase "fire and blood", just to see what popped up. He found a blog called "Apprentice Author Blog"( **NOT A REAL THING, I DON'T THINK** ), and found the first chapter that the girl had written for her up-and-coming book, A Being of Fire and Blood. So Harry opened it, and entered the Kingdom of Hallarye.

 ** _Hi! I am ApprenticeAuthor, the writer of this blog, and this is just an IDEA(yay!) that_** ** _I had the urge to write. If I get some positive feedback, I'll even continue it! Hope you enjoy 'A Being of Fire and Blood'!_**

 _Prologue:_

 _In a small, one room schoolhouse, a teacher is beginning her lesson on the four gods of the Order of Four. She takes a deep breath, surveys the classroom, and begins to speak._

 _"Fire and War, Life and Earth, Shadows and Water, Light and Wind. Those are the realms of our four gods. When we need protection or warmth, we pray to Lyn of Blood. When we need food, or are traveling the roads, we pray to Rhyne of the Fields. When we travel at night, or by sea, we pray to Anne of the Moon, and when we pray for guidance, or our rulers, we pray to Jorge of the Sun. Each of our gods are influential, and almighty. They saved the kingdoms for the first rulers, the twins Anastatsia and Ferdinand, and have guided us ever since. The people of the kingdom have four yearly offerings required to the temples, one for each. And depending on your job after school, you may pay more to that one temple."_

 _"Mrs. Forest, where were they born?" One young girl asks, looking curiously at the painting of the red eyed woman, who held a pattern blade wreathed in fire in each hand._

 _"In the High Realms. Now, hush. Listen..." She continued, voice weaving a tale of awe and wonder._

 _-10,000 Years Before-_

 _A beautiful young woman with bright golden yellow eyes, and brilliant red hair is screaming. Her tanned skin had a slight sheen of sweat, and she was gripping a tall, pale man with blood red eyes, and course brown hair's hand as she screamed._

 _"ALSTINE I AM GOING TO BURN YOU WHEN THIS PAIN STOPS-" She is cut off with another pang of the crippling pain._

 _"Ember, you were the one who wanted this! I just agreed-" The man from before, Alstine, trys to calm his wife, before realising he had made her angrier._

 _"SHUT UP ALSTINE. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FINISHED THE PROCESS!" The woman's hair blazes into an inferno, and she freezes when the waterweaver puts it out, and hand her a bundle._

 _"Ma'am, she's arrived! A healthy baby girl!" The woman looks over the baby and smiles at the father. "She's a jäeger for sure! She has the red eyes they are known for! We won't know if she has any firesmith talents, however, until she is around a fire for the first time." She glares at the mother. "If you drop her into a fire-"_

 _The woman's hair blazes once again. "HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT I WOULD ENDANGER MY DAUGHTER LIKE-"_

 _The water weaver gasps as the small child begins to play with the brightly colored fire, gigling madly the whole time._

 _"I- I have never seen a f-f-f-firesmith with the ability to manipulate flames so soon after birth! Y-y-you have a powerful little girl on your hands!"_

 _"Well, with the Head Jäeger and the Pheonix of the firesmiths for parents, we already knew that would happen." Alstine states, staring down at his child. He leans down and scoops her up before settling next to his wife, Ember, and wrapping one arm around her. "She's going to do great things, our Lyn Matrivot. She is going to be the best jäeger in the world."_

 _Ember cuts a look over to him. "The best firesmith in the world."_

 _"Jäeger."_

 _"Firesmith."_

 _"Jäeger!"_

 _"Firesmith!"_

 _"BOTH, you foolish parents." The water weaver tells them, amused. "It's easy to see that she will do both. But I personally have a feeling your next little one will be the firesmith. That little one just screams jäeger."_

 _Ember looks at Alstine. "You are going to make me go through that again?"_

 _"Whoa! I never said that, or even thought it! Pearlessence said that." answered Alstine in reply, eyebrow raised as he slowly moved back, holding Lyn._

 _Pearlessence meets her yellow gaze head on. "Yep. You'll love her so much, you'll want another."_

 _"HOW DARE YOU! I WOULD NEVER WANT THAT PAIN AGAIN!"_

 _"So you won't love her that much?"_

 _"Of course I will! Why would you insinuate differently?"_

 _"Then you will have another. If you doubt me, talk to the Fatewatchers. They can confirm my thoughts."_

 _Ember and Alstine look at each other._

 _"I'm not doubting it."_

 _"I won't either. It's not happening for at least a year though."_

 _"Agreed."_

 _Pearlessence's opalescent blue eyes twinkle. "Would you like to set up an appointment now?"_

 _"NO!" The two parents chorus._

Harry stopped, having seen that the chapter ended. He was laughing as he thought over the interactions of Ember, Alstine and Pearlessence. They had seemed real in their interactions, and he was excited to see how little Lyn Matrivot grew up. it made him excited to see what would happen next.

"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE YOU LAZY DEGENERATE AND DO YOUR CHORES!"

"OKAY UNCLE VERNON! I'M ON MY WAY!" As he pulls on his shoes, he mutters to Hedwig "I didn't think he _knew_ the word 'degenerate'! I thought it was too many syllables!"

-And Fin-


	2. Lyn Matrivot: Demon Spawn

Harry sighed as he collapsed on his bed, the chores he had done making his muscles ache. Only the sound of an alert on the muggle device made him turn.

'Chapter one of _A Being of Fire and Blood_ has been posted! Read now!'

Harry scrambled to unlock his ipod, and after finally putting in 1031, he pulled up the page, and entered the world of Hallarye once again.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

 _Hissssss!_

 _The sounds of a blacksmith working fills the stone room. Stangely enough, there is no forge inside. The walls are covered in various weapons, mainly swords and daggers however. There is also a strange weapon that is next to a quiver, but isn't anything like a bow. The dark haired girl in the center of the room is covered with a slight sheen of sweat, and as she raises her hammer again, her project heats to a bright red glow. Six more hits of her hammer, and she dunks the small, fragile looking blades into water. As the blades hiss, she lifts a rag from the table behind her and wipes of her face. Then, turning back to the blades, and began to engrave the runes Etz*, Miina**, and Tinran*** along the blades' base and edges. As she finishes, and dunks the blades one last time, two of the four arms she had shrink back into her body. Her blood red eyes stop glowing, and she lifts the blades from the bucket and walks to another table in the corner of the room. Once at that table, she wraps the edges in flame patterned ribbon, which had the runes of Aetz**** and Tinran embroidered into it. Finally, she moved and places the two blades into auro***** and bedoll****** wood sheathes. Smiling, the girl unties the ribbon pulling her hair into a tail, and quickly braids it, changing from the loose red and silver smithing clothes, to the black and red canvas shirt and breeches that are her fighting clothes. She straps the sheathes to her back, and runs out the door, almost hitting girl in a red and silver dress that was about to open it._

 _"Sorry, Dia! I'm going to the training grounds, you can use the room for now, and tell dad I might be late for dinner!"_

 _"Lyn! YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR FARSHOT******* FOR HUNTING! IT'S- too late, she's gone." The lovely red haired, golden eyed girl shakes her head, and walks over to the strange weapon, slinging the quiver over her shoulder, before lifting the weapon itself._

 _Lyn walks back into the room, pale cheeks red with embarrassment. "It's my turn, I know. Sorry, I finally made the perfect blade."_

 _"Really? That's what you said about the throwing axe last week... And the long sword the week before..."_

 _"I swear this one is it!"She draws one of the blades. "I call them pattern blades."_

 _Dia looks them over intently. "They are very beautiful. Why do you call them 'pattern blades'?"_

 _"I don't know, but I'm going to go and practice with them. I wonder if there are any travelers willing to spar..."_

 _"Emmaline warns everyone in her bar about you. But... men are stupid, so probably one or two."_

 _"My jewel, I didn't know you thought that about me!" Alstine, now with graying black hair, and spotty red eyes walks up, standing tall. "Surely I am not stupid like so many others!"_

 _"Dad... You are the silliest one of all!" Dia says, laughing_

 _Alstine lets out a deep, belly laugh, before looking over at Lyn. "So little warrior, what do you have on your back?"_

 _"I call them pattern blades..." Lyn says, blushing slightly as she passes them over to him. "They... sorta sing to me when I hold them."_

 _"Hmm... well, a merchant caravan is coming today, so no need to hunt. You can do your turn of hunting tomorrow. Go ahead and practice with your 'pattern blades'. Your Prova Oficial******** is coming up soon."_

 _Lyn's eyes light up. "Really? I can go and practice right now instead of waiting?"_

 _Alstine's crow feet twinkle as he laughs. "Yes, Lyn. You may go practice now."_

 _Lyn dashes down the corridor immediately, her sixteen year old self far faster than most._

 _-Line Break-_

 _Shiiiiick!_

 _The sound of a sword sent flying rings, as the pants of one of the fighters fills the air, and the man standing in a chain-mail tunic raises his hands in surrender._

 _"I probably should have listened to the bar owner when she warned me about the 'red-eyed demon queen that would dance in my blood', instead of challenging you..." The man said, grinning._

 _"Awwww! She's starting to like me! I use to be called the 'daughter of that whore jäeger that married the firesmith slut to create the insane hellion that drinks the blood of infants for her powers'! I'll have to mark the calendar!"_

 _The man laughed. "So, could you point me to the Matrivot home? I'm looking to purchase some swords, and I hear that L. Matrivot makes the best."_

 _"What can I get for you?"_

 _The man blinks. "Wait- you're a blacksmith too?! Where do you have time to practise fighting, and how are your weapons so well made?"_

 _"I make my own weapons, that way I know exactly how much stress they go through. However, I've learned runes so now they shouldn't break... As long as I am alive, at least."_

 _"Wow... Could I purchase a cavalry sword, and a battleaxe?"_

 _"What size?_

 _"Hmmm... Size seven for the axe, and a twelve for the sword please."_

 _Lyn is already muttering calculations under her breath. "Six... carry the three... drop the decimal... that'll come out to 12 ounces of gold, three ounces of silver, and a couple of medicinal plants..."_

 _"I can pay it. Promise." The man says._

 _"Name?"_

 _"Hessen Trebine. The sword is for my older brother."_

 _"Okay... Do you have a preferred metal?"_

 _"Oh... Uh... Anything is fine? On the sword though, can you put in runes for foresight and life?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, yeah sure... why?"_

 _"He is a lifeweaver and fatewatcher."_

 _"Really? That's very interesting. Whose lives does he watch?"_

 _"He watches his own, and three others. His oaths prevent him from talking about it."_

 _"Hmmm... Very nice. Well, come back in six or seven hours, and they'll be done. You can stay the night. I'll give you everything in the morning. Do you want any sheaths?"_

 _"Um, will it cost extra?"_

 _"It will cost a bronze drop for the sword. I have the sheaths for people with powers to be specially made so that it amplifies them. After all, it's always useful for more power."_

 _"Oh... Yeah, sure." Hessen's blue-gray eyes become unfocused. "It'll surprise him for sure..."_

 _"Well, get out. I need to do some cool down exercises. You don't want to be here for them."_

 _-Line Break-_

 _The next morning, a sword sheathed in Om******** and Ancia********* wood with the runes of Algz*********, and Dho********** engraved into. The rune tinran was there as well. The runes were hidden in a pattern of vines, which made it hard to see unless you knew what you were looking for, or where it was. The bedoll wood handle was engraved with Tinran, as well as Aetz. Along the two-hander, the runes of Etz, Miina, and Tinran lay in a straight line down from the point of the blade. The axe in an Aok*********** sheath, as well as the handle._

 _Hessen's jaw dropped. "They are... beautiful!" He knelt before her. "Marry me! Please, it's the most beautiful things I've ever seen!"_

 _"No. I will not marry you. I'm three years older than you!" Lyn said dryly. "You're not my type either."_

 _"Then marry my brother! I don't care, just please! It's to beautiful!"_

 _"...Does this brother know your arranging a marriage?" Alstine said, cutting in. "Not that I'm opposed... but Lyn has never even dated."_

 _"Shut up, dad. You too Trebine. Or I'll show you why Emmaline calls me 'daughter of that whore jäeger that married the firesmith slut to create the insane hellion that drinks the blood of infants for her powers!'" Lyn said with a laugh._

 _Hessen immediately smirked. "Yes Demon Queen. Whatever you say, Demon Queen."_

 _A fork was embedded next to his head. He wisely shut up._  
 _"Well dad, I'm heading to the yard to harass strangers for a few hours! See you when I get back!"_

 _"Don't forget to hunt later!" Alstine responded. He then turned to Hessen. "If you don't want to be shot, leave in the next few hours. Lyn has a bad habit of hunting people who call her a demon. There's also the fact that you pretended to propose..."_

 _"...I'll leave at half-morn."_

 _"Smart boy."_

 _ ***Strength**_

 _ ****Sharpness**_

 _ ******* **Invincibility**_

 _ ******Stability**_

 _ *******Maple(conducts fire)**_

 _ ********Birch(conducts battle magic)**_

 _ *********Crossbow**_

 _ **********Test to gain Mastery**_

 _ ***********Elm(Conducts fate magic)  
**_

 _ ************Elder(conducts life magic)**_

 _ *************Life rune**_

 _ **************Foresight**_

 _ ***************Oak**_

Harry grinned. Hessen was hilarious! He couldn't wait to see more, and Harry could already feel that the next chapter would be beautiful!

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Drop a review if you have constructive criticism, and no worries about follows and favorites! I'm just happy with reviews! Have a great day!**

 **-Ireland Scott of Broh**


End file.
